<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Loveless Marriage by andromedacrawley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547307">A Loveless Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedacrawley/pseuds/andromedacrawley'>andromedacrawley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Filling in the Gaps [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/M, Family, Introspection, Marriage, Matchmaking, Past Infidelity, Robert being the biggest Mary/Matthew shipper, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedacrawley/pseuds/andromedacrawley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora sighed. "I suppose you are right." Her shoulders seemed heavy. "I just wish she could learn to be happy with him."</p><p>Robert squeezed her hand. "Not everyone is as lucky as you and I." She lifted her head, meeting his gaze. "You are marvelous and kind and beautiful... and if Richard Carlisle had even half your magnificence, I'm sure Mary would love him as much as I do you. But he's not."</p><p>A look into Robert’s mind before and during the S2 Christmas special</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Carson &amp; Robert Crawley, Cora Crawley/Robert Crawley, Mary Crawley &amp; Robert Crawley, Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley, Matthew Crawley &amp; Robert Crawley, Richard Carlisle/Mary Crawley, Robert Crawley/Jane Moorsum (past), Tom Branson/Sybil Crawley (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Filling in the Gaps [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Loveless Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert sipped his brandy, ruminating on the evening. He was alone now, all of his family having either left or gone to bed. Richard Carlisle was here as well, of course...</p><p>Robert grimaced. The more he came to know the man, the more he came to dislike him... and he absolutely hated knowing his eldest daughter was going to marry him.</p><p>A date hadn't been set yet. There had been a nebulous, uncertain date for the summer, but all that had fallen through when poor Lavinia had passed. As much as Robert had vainly clung onto the hope Matthew would reconsider things and make an offer of marriage to Mary instead, he had never wanted a tragedy to befall upon the sweet woman Matthew had come to love. Robert had watched him grieve for months, a shadow hanging over him constantly. It had only begun to clear, traces of the old Matthew slowly returning. He heartily welcomed the change, pleased to see the man he had come to view as a son happy again.</p><p>But as pleased as he was by the transformation of Matthew, Robert was equally as dismayed by the metamorphosis Mary had undergone. All of her boldness that Mama had sometimes chastised him for allowing in her youth seemed gone. None of the passion she had once possessed was there. In Carlisle's presence, she was deferential, at times even submissive. Furthermore, she seemed most vexed by fiancé's presence, avoiding him in favor of Matthew, himself, and even Edith when she seemed to have no other options.</p><p>It was to be a loveless marriage; Robert could see it clearly. Of course, from a young age, Mary had seemed to accept it. She had reluctantly agreed to marry Patrick, not because she harbored any real affection for him, but because she admitted, "<em>it tidies things up rather nicely</em>." Mary had always been practical, something he had always admired in her. It was a quality he had found himself wishing Sybil possessed the moment the chauffeur waltzed into the drawing room and she was announcing her desire to wed him.</p><p>But now even Robert could admit that while having a chauffeur for a son-in-law was undesirable, it was nowhere near as loathsome an idea as having Richard Carlisle for one. Branson was a decent chap when he wasn't busy marrying one's daughters. Robert wasn't convinced Sybil truly was happy with her life now but if she wasn't, he doubted it was due to a lack of trying on Branson's part. Their relationship was born purely of sensibility rather than sense; he only hoped the next scandal wouldn't be Sybil returning home and begging for help attaining a divorce. Nevertheless, in spite of his fears, Robert was willing to admit to himself (though nobody else) that Branson truly loved Sybil, and she him.</p><p>The same couldn't be said of Carlisle. Mary clearly was revolted by him and Carlisle, though he might claim it, didn't love Mary— Not for who she truly was. Carlisle loved her as a possession, admiring her for her beauty and breeding... and her obedience to him. He didn't love the Mary who spoke her mind or stubbornly refused to give in.</p><p>Robert had watched Mary try to walk across the room to join Matthew, only for Carlisle to reach out and grab her arm, a dark look on his face as he spoke lowly to her. Instead of shaking it away, as Robert expected her to, a fearful look had crossed Mary's face and she returned to his side. Robert was too shocked to react but thinking about it made him want to barge into the man's room and sock him in the face.</p><p>Something was terribly wrong with them. Something had gone terribly wrong between Mary and Matthew as well, but what, Robert did not know. Could Mary be hiding something... but if so, what? And if she was, how horrible could it have been to drive Matthew away?</p><p>Robert sighed before draining his glass. It was time for bed; it was nearing midnight. With weariness, Robert stood, sat his glass down, and began making his way upstairs.</p><p>Carson helped him undress for the evening and Robert found himself mourning the company of Bates. Carson, of course, was a truly wonderful man and a good valet, but he wasn't Bates. He felt strangely about speaking about the intricacies of family members... especially when it came to Mary. He wasn't sure if he could receive a truthful answer to any quandaries related to her; Carson had always harbored a soft spot for her, something almost paternal. Robert had never resented their bond, knowing that children were a luxury those in service were rarely allowed.</p><p>Still, Robert found himself asking, "Do you think Lady Mary will be happy with Sir Richard?"</p><p>There was a slight pause, a tug at the lips before Carson uttered, "I hope she will be, my Lord."</p><p>"That's not quite an answer to the question I asked," said Robert, reminding himself of why he usually refrained asking Carson questions of this nature. Bates, naturally, tried to protect his feelings at times, but he typically gave impartial, honest responses. It was a good quality in a valet.</p><p>"I only question if the man is good enough for her," intoned Carson, still skirting the question to a degree. "He's rather below her station."</p><p>Robert resisted snorting. Sir Richard wasn't so far below them... and he certainly wasn't as far below as Branson was in relation to Sybil. "Too many young men have been claimed by the war," he said instead. "Even some of our lot." By that, of course, he was referring to the aristocracy. "I suspect it will be hard for many young ladies to find a husband."</p><p>The conversation tapered our, drifting to other topics before Robert was dressed in his pajamas and robe. He waited until Carson closed the door before walking to his bedroom.</p><p>Cora was asleep already, her lamp still on and an open book in her lap. Robert wondered if she had been trying to wait up for him. With a tenderness he usually reserved, Robert closed her book, placed it on the nightstand, and turned her lamp off. He began slipping off his robe, hanging it up before crawling in on his side.</p><p>"Robert?" She mumbled sleepily.</p><p>"It's me," he whispered back. She shifted onto her side, eyes opening. "Go back to sleep, dearest." For good measure, he kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms.</p><p>As she burrowed by his side, Robert let his eyes fall shut. He had learned through first hand experience that loveless unions could, at times, blossom into the happiest of marriages. When he had married Cora, it was for purely selfish motives, but now he couldn't imagine truly imagine being with anyone else. But still... even a marriage with two people who loved one another could face hardships and tribulations. How could a marriage with two people who despised one each other, who barely even tolerated one one another, hope to weather the storm?</p><p>Shame burned within him whenever he thought of Jane... What had he been thinking? His frustrations with Cora seemed to trivial and petty when he had seen her weak and ill, barely lucid and on the brink of death. He knew that they'd had their disagreements over the past few years, a divide working its way between him, but he felt like monster when he realized his selfishness. No matter how much fought, no matter how many arguments they had, Cora was still his wife and the mother of his children. To even contemplate casting that all away and betray her with a housemaid...</p><p>Robert gave pause. It wasn't Jane's fault. No, the blame laid squarely on him. In the late hours, when he was by himself with his thoughts, he could sometimes admit his condemnation of Sybil and Branson had been hypocritical, all things considered. His rage at them was a manifestation of his own shame, the arrogant belief that because he was content conducting his affairs with the staff in secret that it meant everyone else who fell victim to the tempting forces of love, lust, and attraction when it came to the servants should do the same.</p><p>His thoughts remained troubled as he drifted off into slumber.</p>
<hr/><p>"I feel I must ask you something," he said, gazing down at his cigar. The women were in the drawing room, Sir Richard in London. It was just himself and Matthew left behind in the dining room.</p><p>"By all means," Matthew said amicably, smiling at him. He felt a surge of fatherly affection at the sight, pleased to see him glad when for so long he had been nothing but frowns and grimaces.</p><p>Robert deliberated with himself as to whether or not he should ask or invent some other question before deciding to follow through. "Do you still love Mary?"</p><p>Matthew almost dropped his cigar, catching it just in time. Based on that reaction alone, he suspected the answer was <em>Yes. </em>"Cousin Mary is engaged," Matthew sputtered, not looking at him.</p><p>"I know that. But do you love her?" Before Matthew could respond, Robert said, "I won't be upset if you are. I simply want to know the truth... and if there is any chance that you might consider her."</p><p>Matthew was shaking his head. "We wouldn't be good for one another," he told Robert. "We tried but... it wasn't meant to be. That's all there is to it."</p><p>It was neither a confirmation nor a denial of his feelings for Mary. Still, Robert respected that he wasn't willing to discuss such a thing and knew it was time to move on... but not without saying, "Even so, I think you would be much better for her than Richard Carlisle." Matthew tensed at the mere mention of the man's name. "I think she might at least stand a chance at happiness with you."</p><p>"I think most men look better in comparison to Richard Carlisle," Matthew said tersely, a flinty look in his eyes. "But there are many better men than myself."</p><p>Robert didn't think so. Perhaps he was biased, but Matthew was an honorable man, a good one. Someone who always tried to do the right thing... it was more than Robert could say for himself. "I won't listen to you put yourself down," he said sternly. Matthew glanced up at him. "We won't discuss it anymore but I will tell you that I can hardly think of anyone more suited or better than yourself for Mary. If you should change your mind, you have my support."</p><p>Matthew shook his head. "She's engaged," he repeated, staring down at the table.</p><p>Robert bit back a sigh. He couldn't force either of them to do anything... but he wished he had the power to show them how foolish they were being.</p>
<hr/><p>Coming from anyone else at any other time, Robert was certain his reaction would have been one of fury. Instead now, after losing so much and witnessing what he had, Robert was shocked.</p><p>"He died in her bed?"</p><p>Cora nodded.</p><p>"But... how do you know this? Why wasn't I informed?"</p><p>"Mary was too ashamed," Cora said, staring down at her lap. "She begged with me not to tell you. She was so worried about disappointing you..."</p><p>Robert couldn't believe it. How could it be? Mary and the Turkish gentleman... Though perhaps calling him a cad was a more appropriate word to use.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I hid it from you. You know I don't like being dishonest with you, but... I didn't want to betray her confidence or shock you."</p><p>He felt angry, but none of that was directed at his daughter, nor his wife for concealing her secret. Robert was quite confident he would have reacted with yelling and shouting, temper glaring and no thought for his words had they told him back then. Right now, all Robert could think about was how terrified Mary must have been, upon deciding to embark on exploring into untreaded waters only to find herself with a dead man in her room. He couldn't help but remember her as a baby, so small and fragile, how he would have never wanted such a thing to happen to her.</p><p>"I knew because I helped her carry him back to his room." Cora lifted her head now, meeting his eye. "She woke me and asked me."</p><p>"Who else?" Robert murmured. Mary and Cora couldn't have managed lugging a fully grown man to his room without some assistance.</p><p>"Anna."</p><p>Of course... Mary had always held a soft spot for her maid. All the girls adored her, but she seemed have a special bond with Mary in particular. Robert knew another reason for her constant discontentment stemmed from the knowledge she would be leaving her behind.</p><p>"Did she tell Matthew?"</p><p>Cora shook her head. "She believed that she should tell him before accepting his proposal... only she never gathered up the courage to do so." She let out a sigh before adding, "Couple that with... With our baby and Rosamund insisting she wait..."</p><p>Robert felt a pang in heart at the mention of the son they had lost. He knew it was just as, if not more, painful for her. He walked across the room, sitting down beside her and held her hand.</p><p>"Thank you. For telling me." He stared at the fireplace. "I'm certain none of this has been easy for you."</p><p>"It certainly hasn't," agreed Cora. "I wish I could have told you sooner, but—"</p><p>"No. No, I would have likely reacted quite poorly." He turned to her. "And that is the only reason she did not accept Matthew?"</p><p>"As far as I know."</p><p>"So why is she marrying Carlisle?"</p><p>"Your guess is as good as mine," Cora said with a sigh.</p><p>"Well, she can't marry him."</p><p>"What other choice is there?" asked Cora. "There was already talk in London. People know by now. There'll be a scandal if she doesn't."</p><p>"With Sybil marrying the chauffeur, we're already in the thick of it." Cora looked as though she wished to protest but Robert said, "I think a few years of talk will be much preferable than watching our eldest daughter miserable for the rest of her life."</p><p>Cora sighed. "I suppose you are right." Her shoulders seemed heavy. "I just wish she could learn to be happy with him."</p><p>Robert squeezed her hand. "Not everyone is as lucky as you and I." She lifted her head, meeting his gaze. "You are marvelous and kind and beautiful... and if Richard Carlisle had even half your magnificence, I'm sure Mary would love him as much as I do you. But he's not."</p><p>Her eyes were filling with tears. Robert kissed her forehead. "I don't know why I'm crying," she whispered.</p><p>"I do." He swallowed. "I've not been the husband you deserve."</p><p>"Oh, Robert, don't say that—"</p><p>"It's true." She had no idea how much— He couldn't bring himself to tell her. It would only bring her pain and she had already suffered so much. "I'll be better. I promise."</p><p>Cora shook her head. "You're already the best husband. I couldn't ask for a better one."</p><p>Her words felt like daggers in his heart, mostly because he knew they were untrue. Still, he pulled her into his arms and held her, pleased to know she would always be his.</p>
<hr/><p>The talk with Mary was painful yet necessary. She seemed humiliated to discuss such a thing with but he was pleased to have convinced her to leave Carlisle. Maybe things with Matthew would be impossible but at least she wouldn't be shackled to a man who had no qualms about blackmailing her.</p><p>He confessed that, as uncivilized as it was, he was proud of Matthew for attacking Carlisle to defend Mary. She had told him about Mr. Pamuk and he was glad to know she wasn't being judged for it.</p><p>He was even more glad when Matthew appeared at the house the day of the servant's ball. He joined Robert for a walk with Isis, down the paths through the wood. At first, it was little more than small, a brief reference to Isis's disappearance the other night. "I gather Mary is going to America soon," Matthew finally said at long last, speaking casually but Robert knew it carried some weight.</p><p>"She is. Her grandmother is ready to take her in."</p><p>Matthew was silent for a moment or two, hands behind his back. "It seems a shame," he said, looking ahead, "that she should leave. She loves Downton so much."</p><p>"There's going to be a scandal. It's inevitable." It was harsh and it was unfair but it was a fact. "It will be worse for her here. It's best for her to be away from it all."</p><p>"I wish there was something I could do," mused Matthew.</p><p>Robert knew he shouldn't say it, but he couldn't resist. "There is." When Matthew gave him an astonished look, he met his eye and said, "You could marry her."</p><p>Matthew blinked. "How would that solve anything?" He sounded flustered, as if the idea had never entered his head.</p><p>"A wedding would detract from nasty gossip," pointed out Robert, "and considering Richard Carlisle would be the one publishing it, it would only look like the ramblings of a spurned lover... if he decided to publish at all." Robert finally paused, wondering if he should voice the last thought, before figuring he might as well. "And because even if people were saying nasty things, Mary would be too happy to care... and my mind would be at ease, because I would be certain my daughter was not in a loveless marriage."</p><p>Matthew was frozen still, a couple paces behind Robert. He waited patiently, along with Isis, as the younger man leaned against a tree. "Would she accept me?" Matthew asked after a long while.</p><p>"The only reason she did not before was because of Mr. Pamuk. Now that she has told you and you haven't judged her for it, I would be quite confident she would do things differently this time around." When Matthew still did not walk forward, Robert walked back to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "If you do not love her anymore, I quite understand and shall not press you further... but if you are holding back because you think she deserves a better man, I can tell you with honesty that she will not find a man more worthy of her than you." Matthew met his eye, somewhat startled and questioning. "When she accepts you, it won't because she will be allowed to remain at Downton or because you are the heir, it will be because you are the man she loves and a man who has respected her from the start."</p><p>They spoke no more of it and after a few more minutes of idle chatter, Matthew dismissed himself, heading home for the village. Robert, content he had done his best, watched him go. "Come along, Isis," he told his dog, and they made their way back to the house.</p><p>When Mary informed him of the engagement the next morning, he was not surprised in the slightest, but arguably the happiest father in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>